Clan de sangre
by hinata-angel-caido
Summary: ¿Que harías si tu familia no pudiera pagar una deuda elevada de dinero?, si corrieran peligro de muerte,con tal de verlos a todos vivos harías cualquier cosa, perderías  tu inocencia y soportarías ser tratada como un objeto sexual, soportarias todo
1. Apellido Uchiha

Espero que este fan fic os guste, va a tener un poco de todo aunque el lemon creo que va a ser lo que mas haya en esta historia debido al tema que e escogido, me e informado lo que e podido sobre las mafias del mundo ya que esta historia va a tratar de eso, mafias, drogas, sexo, violencia...

Si alguien es sensible le aconsejo que no lo lea ya que va a ser demasiado fuerte en todos los temas comentados anteriormente…

Advertencias: puede contener lemon (sexo explicito en palabras) lenguaje vulgar, momentos de violencia, muertes de personajes así como torturas.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no son míos son propiedad del gran Kishimoto

Titulo: clan de sangre

Edad: + 18

Parejas: SasuHina, Itahina, y NaruSaku

¡ OJO! : También pondré algo de lemon entre Sasuke y Sakura pero eso no quiere decir nada de nada, eso es un SasuHina aunque estos dos tenga relaciones sexuales, también pondré lemon Itahina para los fans de esta pareja que yo me incluyo en lo de "fan" pero vuelvo a repetir que Sasuke y Hinata son la pareja oficial de esta historia.

Argumento

¿Que harías si tu familia no pudiera pagar una deuda elevada de dinero?, si corrieran peligro de muerte por no poder devolver ese préstamo, si ves a tu padre sufriendo una terrible paliza, si observas a tu madre siendo violada por uno de esos hombres, si tuvieras una hermana pequeña y esta yace en el suelo inconsciente , si sientes como uno de esos individuos te agarra fuertemente por detrás, sosteniéndote con fuerza tu cuello con su brazo y apuntando a tu padre con una arma a su cabeza ,estarías dispuesta a cambiarte por el sin dudarlo, aunque para ello tengas que morir, aunque para ello tengas que soportar un infierno pero con tal de verlos a todos vivos harías cualquier cosa, perderías tu inocencia y soportarías ser tratada como un objeto sexual, solo con verlos vivos harías lo que fuera necesario ¿ verdad?

Cap. 1 contiene lemon fuerte y lenguaje vulgar quedáis avisados

**CLAN DE SANGRE**

**Capitulo 1 **

"**Apellido Uchiha****"**

Sus ojos negros no dejaban de observarla estaba allí, de pie a poco centímetros en donde el estaba ,solo había dos personas que la separara de ella, Itachi seguía sin apartar la vista de aquella niña de cabello azulado, no podía quitársela de la cabeza incluso se masturbaba por la noche pensado en esa pequeña ,era su obsesión día a día desde que la vio por primera vez, quería follarla todas la noches, quería hacerla delirar de placer mientras ella decía su nombre entre gemidos, tenia una obsesión con esa chica que llegaba hasta hacerlo enfermizo, incluso se propuso violarla pero esa idea se la quito de la cabeza, aquello no era bueno para el ni para su empresa el que , ante todos tenia la imagen de un hombre muy importante en los negocios y en la clase social. Quizá para el otro Itachi, si, el otro malvado que tenia una vida opuesta a esta, aquel que tenia varios locales de alterne en la ciudad, el que también traficaba con droga. Ese que era el jefe de una poderosa mafia buscada por agentes de varios estados, sin dar estos ninguna vez con el centro de su organización ni poder atraparlo a el ni a ninguno de sus compañeros, clan de sangre era la mafia mas poderosa de Tokio aunque no era la única, su rival desde sus inicios arena se estaba haciendo fuerte con el paso del tiempo.

Itachi seguía observado a la chica, cuando esta, se da cuenta de que alguien la estaba mirando, dirige sus ojos blanquecinos hacia el hombre de cabello negro, se pone roja al ver como esa persona le sonríe con simpatía.

La muchacha estaba nerviosa y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos ante eso Itachi siente una enorme necesidad de tirársela ahí mismo en el bus, sin importar la gente o si ella se negaba al principio, ya le haría el cambiar de idea con el paso de los minutos, vio como la chica le saluda con la mano, el moreno se limito a bajar la cabeza en modo de cortesía después de esto observa como la joven baja del autobús, en esta parada debido a que era la que le pillaba mas cerca del instituto. Dejo de mirarla para observar la hora en su reloj, daban las ocho y veinte, el periodo de tiempo en que uno que se hacia llamar Orochimaru iba a morir debido a que era un topo infiltrado. Observa el paisaje delante de sus ojos pasar a gran velocidad cuando siente la vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo de su americana, coge el aparato y lo abre viendo que había un mensaje de texto nuevo.

Lee el mensaje para si mismo

"La serpiente a sido decapitada ya no volverla a morder "

Sonríe para después eliminar ese mensaje, había hecho muy bien en elegirlo era muy efectivo en su trabajo.

Un joven de apenas unos veinte años de edad estaba en un bosque, se encontraba mirando algo que estaba a sus pies se trataba de un cadáver, este no tenia cabeza dado que el mismo lo había descuartizado con su Katana, miro la cabeza de Orochimaru que se encontraba a poco metros del cuerpo, en la cara de Sasuke no había ni un sentimiento de arrepentimiento por haber matado a una persona, desde pequeño el se había criado entre todo eso , estaba mas que acostumbrado a esta clase de escenas, mira con asco el cuerpo.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido, hijo de puta

Se va de allí, tras haber comprobado que nadie le había visto salir del bosque se monto en su descapotable y se alejo del sitio.

Al cabo de varios minutos se encontraba abriendo la verjas de hierro y aparcando dentro de la mansión de su hermano, salió del autocar para después subir varias escaleras que lo conducirían hasta la entrada de la casa, abrió las enormes puertas, entrando en la mansión, dejando la chaqueta negra de cuero que llevaba puesta encima del perchero de la entrada.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja al no ver ni a Naruto ni a Sakura en el salón, subió otras escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación estaba hecho polvo, además quería darse un relajante baño y despejarse de todo lo ocurrido, se quito las demás prendas que llevaba puestas dejándolas esparcidas por su habitación, cogió una toalla, unos calzoncillos y abrió el grifo del agua caliente mientras esperaba que la bañera se llenara hasta arriba se puso delante del espejo observándose.

Suspiro cansado al ver una muchacha de cabello rosado y ojos jade escondida detrás de la puerta, ¿acaso pensaba que era idiota y que no la veía? – Sakura, sal de ahí – dice el Uchiha molesto, la chica salió detrás de la puerta mientras abrazaba la espalda del moreno emitiendo un gemido extasiada al oler su masculinidad.

-Te e echado de menos quería darte una sorpresa cuando vinieras…

El moreno se fijo en "la sorpresa "que quería darle su amiga o compañera de trabajo, se encontraba completamente desnuda ante el mirándola con aquellos ojos verdes invitándolo a que le hiciera el amor allí mismo si hacia falta.

-En verdad tienes ganas de follar Sakura

Sasuke giro su cabeza y despego a la chica de su cuerpo, mirando la anatomía femenina de la joven, no tenia grandes pechos pero estaba bastante bien, además le había dejado muy claro que solo era sexo ya que el nunca había sentido amor hacia la joven de cabellos rosados cosa que ella si sentía algo por el todaví seguía observando el rostro tan atractivo de Sasuke bajando sus ojos verdes, admirando todo su musculoso cuerpo hasta llegar en donde aquella prenda negra ocultaba su enorme virilidad. Cuando escucho algo que hizo que sus pómulos se enrojecieran

- Chúpamela

La chica levanto el rostro con vergüenza, Sasuke solo arquea una ceja - ¿que te ocurre? Ni que fuera la primera vez que introduces mi polla en tu boca – dice Sasuke con cierta sonrisa torcida en su rostro, al ver como la joven se agacha y bajaba aquellos calzoncillos de marca.

Después Sakura cogía el sexo de Sasuke con ambas manos mientras que acercaba su lengua a la cabeza del pene del moreno comenzándolo a lamerlo por esa zona ante eso el Uchiha echa la cabeza hacia atrás agarrándose fuertemente al mueble del baño.

-eres tan buena Sakura

La pelirosa sonríe con lujuria al escuchar aquello e introduce todo el miembro de Sasuke dentro de su boca,

moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante y atrás, proporcionándole al moreno una tortura deliciosa, Sasuke emitió un gemido ronco, después puso ambas manos en la cabeza de Sakura haciendo que la joven introdujera en su boca todo el sexo del Uchiha.

Sakura también estaba goteando de placer al verse en esa situación simplemente el hecho de tener sexo con Sasuke le hacia ponerse muy caliente, aunque ella sabia que esto acaba de empezar ya que el Uchiha podía hacer que las mujeres se pusiera fogosas con solo una mirada suya.

La joven seguía moviéndose rápido e introduciendo toda la virilidad de Sasuke en su boca, cuando al cabo de unos minutos sintió algo caliente explotar dentro de su cavidad bucal, retiro su boca del sexo de Sasuke mientras el esperma del moreno, descendía hasta llegar a sus pechos. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

-Bien hecho, ahora date la vuelta ,te la voy a meter por atrás

Sakura hizo caso a la orden que le había dado el moreno, sintiendo al Uchiha como se acercaba mas a su vagina e

introducía su enorme pene dentro de ella, Sakura gimió al momento en que el entro.

-Sasuke eres increíble

El moreno la penetraba fuertemente haciendo que los gemidos de ella se escucharan por toda la mansión, al cabo de unos minutos la embestidas se hicieron mas veloces y mas profundas hasta que Sakura se vino con esta ultima, Sasuke tuvo que penetrarla varias veces mas hasta que sintió como se corría dentro de ella.

Salió de Sakura para después limpiarse con una toalla, cogió a la chica de la muñeca arrastrándola afuera del baño desnuda y con su intimidad goteando de los fluidos de ambos mientras que el se dedicaba a meterse en la bañera.

Sakura se puso de pie fue hacia su habitación para darse ella también una ducha, corría desnuda por la mansión, cruzando el pasillo que había enfrente de las escaleras de la entrada cuando se topo con un joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules, tenia unas marcas en la cara y vestía con un traje marrón oscuro.

En los ojos azules del chico se podía ver cierta tristeza debido a lo que se había supuesto al encontrarse a Sakura desnuda, negó con la cabeza a modo de decepción, viendo como la chica se metía en su cuarto.

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras dirigía una mirada de ira hacia la habitación de Sasuke camino con paso ligero dispuesto a tener una charla con su amigo de cabello negro, y por la cara que tenia el rubito esa conversación no iba a ser muy amena.

Naruto camina hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, abriéndola de una patada, entrando en el cuarto, donde Sasuke se encontraba poniéndose una blusa blanca, este miro furioso al joven de cabello rubio, ambos Uzumaki y Uchiha se sostenían la mirada cuando fue el moreno quien hablo primero.

-¡Se puede saber que narices estas haciendo!

-¡no! ¡Que estas haciendo tú con Sakura ¡¿a que juegas Sasuke?

Sasuke mira a Naruto – con que se trata de eso – se abrocha los bonotes de la camisa, después sonríe de manera arrogante hacia el Uzumaki este aprieta los puños con fuerza para no pegarle un puñetazo en la cara

- te jode que me la tire siempre que me de la gana ¿ verdad ? pero… solo es Sexo nada mas ya sabes que no siento nada por esa tía

-Por eso mismo, Sakura es importante para mi ¡no me gusta que la trates de esa manera! Ella no es esa clase

de chicas

-Pues para mi si que lo es, si no fuera así no se hubiera presentado en mi baño completamente desnuda y no me la habría comido en cuantos yo se lo e dicho

Sasuke sonríe mientras que Naruto se pone hecho una furia gritando al Uchiha, - ¡ ERES UN CABRON! – Chilla el Uzumaki dirigiéndose a Sasuke pegándole un puñetazo y partiéndole el labio, - como se puede ser tan cruel – dice Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ella te quiere, te ama más que a cualquier otra persona incluso se sacrifico una vez por ti, estuvo a punto de morir por protegerte ¿o es que acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió hace tres años?

- lo hizo por voluntad propia podía haber matado a Gaara, pero la chica quería hacerse la heroína protegiendo al hermano del jefe, pensaría que después de eso me enarmonaría de ella ¡que idiota!

-Eres un hijo de puta Sasuke

Naruto siente tanta rabia que saca su revolver apuntado al Uchiha en la cabeza, este al ver el movimiento que había hecho Uzumaki también había sacado su pistola , ambos compañeros se encontraba apuntdose uno a la cabeza del otro.

-Será mejor que guardes el arma si no vas a disparar Naruto

-Si pudiera acabaría contigo ahora mismo

-Tu lo as dicho si pudieras, vamos sabes que no puedes dispararme me consideras como tu hermano no

hemos criado juntos desde pequeños ¿no?

-tu solo te preocupas por ti mismo después lo demás te la pelan

-Un Uchiha no debe tener sentimientos por nadie eso le hace débil Naruto, lo hace ser un blanco fácil para sus enemigos

-No se como te considero mi amigo Sasuke, algunas veces me das asco como llegas a ser

-Si es por Sakura yo le deje claro mis sentimientos es ella quien no deja de acosarme todo el tiempo , pero no me importa paso con ella un buen rato después de todo

- Se nota que nunca a llegado a amar a una persona espero que llegue el día en que te enamores y sufras lo mismo que yo estoy sufriendo al ver a Sakura como la tratas

- yo ¿enamorarme? Naruto a veces eres muy divertido

Naruto guarda el arma y sale de allí, Uchiha en cambio se queda allí parado mientras una sonrisa aparece en su rostro – yo enamorarme ¡que gracioso! – a continuación deja el arma encima de la mesita de noche y se tumba en la cama quedándose dormido.

Continuara….

Notas de autora

Espero que os haya gustado si es así pondré el siguiente Cap. ya mismo XD entonces un besito acepto sugerencias, criticas constructivas y sobre todo opiniones de el fanfic xao


	2. Visita inesperada

Notas de la autora

Hola aquí os dejo el segundo Cap de " clan de sangre " no diré nada solo que espero que os guste y ya de paso si me podéis comentar el fic mejor que mejor , ahora mismo estoy escuchando la música de anime que son los que me da la inspiración para las historias de este tipo XD

Para otras como de demonios o criaturas sobrenaturales gótica.

En fin si no me e espesado bien o creéis que me e e informado mal en los temas de mafia, drogas y esas cosas vamos lo que e pillado por interned de información ya que es muy poca sobre estos temas por lo que e visto. me lo comunicáis diciéndome " esto esta mal o esto es correcto"

Antes de seguir quiero dar las gracias a los lectores que se an animado al leer este fic

Yuemai : muchas gracias por tu mensaje y por haber leído el fic, ya se que e sido demasiado explicito en lo del lemon XD por otra parte me alegra de que te guste el SasuHina tanto como a mi,también quiero darte la gracias por ponerme en favoritos y ten por seguro que Sasuke caerá en las garras del amor de eso no te quepa ninguna duda,así que me harías muy feliz verte por aquí de nuevo y si , para mi el carácter de Sakura es de obsesiva con Sasuke me parece que le gusta que la traten de esa manera solo con tal de que el Uchiha le preste atención y tranquila seguro que hay bastante SASUHINA

dark-butterfly-19 : si Itachi es demasiado pervertido solo piensa con lo de ahí abajo y me temo que Hinata sufrirá bastante por el y por Sasuke, y el carácter de señor Sasuke Uchiha es de no tener sangre en las venas o si no veréis en los próximos Cap eso si con el paso del fic su personalidad va cambiando. bueno muchas gracias por leer y decirme que te a gustado la historia eso me hace muy feliz.

Kierinahana : Itachi le hara sufrir ya que la desea en cuerpo y alma, Sasuke solo puedo decirte que sabra lo que es el dolor de amar a una persona pero no en los primeras pag del fanfc si no mucho mas adelante, y aqui el caracter de Naruto le querido hacer mas maduro y resposanble ya que la actitud que tiene en el anime no me venia muy bien para este fic ¡ espero que eso no te disguste ! muchas gracias x leer

Yosyuchiha : si ya se que el principio es demasiado fuerte por eso deje bien claro la edad, no quiero meteme en problemas con fanfiticion, me agrada que te llame la atencion el temas de las mafias, desde hace tiempo quise hacer una historia con este tema. y lo de Itachi y Hinata te puedo decir que habra lemon de estos dos, ya te entiendo en lo del SasuSaku a mi tampoco me gusta demasiado esta pareja pero Uchiha solo la utiliza para el calenton no siente nada por la Haruno. XD por lo menos en este fic.

gracias por dejarme cometario ^-^

Ahora si que vamos con el fic ya sabéis acepto sugerencias, comentarios o criticas constructivas ^-^

Advertencias : puede contener lemon ( sexo explicito en palabras) lenguaje vulgar, momentos de violencia, muerte de personajes así como torturas

Disclaimer : los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimtoto

Edad : + 18

parejas : SasuHina, Itahina y NaruSaku

**CLAN DE SANGRE**

**Capitulo 2**

**" visita inesperada "**

Hiashi Hyuga estaba en el patio de su mansión mirando los cerezos en flor, el hombre de rasgos duros estaba sentado en un banco a sus cuarenta cinco años su vida era un completo infierno , le habían despedido de la empresa , actualmente estaba en paro y debido a su elevada edad se le hacia imposible encontrar un trabajado, tenia un grave problema de salud, aparte de eso Hiashi era un adicto al juego hace años atrás casi pierde su casa debido a una apuesta arriesgada que hizo jugando al poker, en el presente a vuelto a caer en el vicio y no teniendo dinero con el que apostar decidió ir a ver a la mafia, " clan de sangre " ellos le prestarían el dinero para que hiciera lo que quisiera con el. Solo tendría que devolverlo en mas o menos un mes. Hiashi acepto sin dudarlo convencido de que esta vez ganaría lo bastante para devolver el préstamo a la mafia y ya de paso pagar la hipoteca de la casa. Pero se equivoco perdió de nuevo , ademas tenia que devolver un dinero que no tenia en ese momento y que seria muy difícil conseguir. Unos brazos abrazándole hicieron que el patriarca de la casa se sobresaltara - papa ¿ que haces aquí ? deberías entrar dentro - decía la mayor de su hijas, Hinata se sentó a lado de su padre mostrando una sonrisa de amabilidad y bondad, el padre asintió mientras su niña le ayudaba a levantarse y ambos se dirigían dentro de la mansión hacia la cocina.

Llegaron a la cocina en donde Yuriko Hyuga la mujer de Hiashi preparaba el desayuno, de aspecto la mujer era casi igual que Hinata de no ser por el cabello que lo tenia un poco mas corto que la hija, ademas siempre lo llevaba recogido en un moño , en una silla sentada leyendo se encontraba la hija menor Hanabi Hyuga.

- buenos días cariño

Decía la mujer refriéndose su marido , llevándole un tazón de arroz con sopa a la mesa, este se sentó en su silla esperando a que todos al igual que el se hubieran sentado en sus respectivos lugares. La mayor de la hija corto el silencio que había en la cocina

- sabes papa esta mañana, mama nos va a llevar a Hanabi y a mi al centro de compras.

- ah os lo tenéis las dos muy bien merecido por las buenas notas que sacáis ambas, me alegro, espero que disfrutéis del día

- gracias padre - gritaron al unisono las dos hermanas para después reírse

Al terminar el desayuno el patriarca fue a su despacho sentadose en un sillón y suspirando cansado de todo, había sido un completo imbécil al aceptar el préstamo de la mafia, cuando se enteren de que no puede devolverle el dinero le pegara una paliza de muerte o acabaran con su vida y su familia , - oh Dios- decía el hombre con un hilo de voz , que seria de ellas, que le pasarían a su mujer y a sus dos niñas. cogió una figura de la mesita que tenia al lado estrellándola contra la pared,

después se llevo la mano a la cabeza mientras varias lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, al ser un estúpido y adicto había puesto a su familia en peligro.

Sasuke se encontraba en el comedor tomándose el desayuno mientras leía el periódico cuando llamaron al timbre de la puerta, este bufo cabreado levantándose de la silla y abriendo la puerta con una cara de mala ostia al que le había chafado la tranquilidad.

El moreno se apoyo en la pared viendo a cuatro sujetos que vestían con trajes negros, corbatas y gafas de sol se trataba de los compañeros de su hermano ese grupo que se hacia llamar" los akatsuki " pero solo estaban algunos de ellos no todos.

los ojos color onix del joven ahora miraba sin inmutarse a un hombre mas alto que el, de musculatura fuerte, con la piel azul y que llevaba una enorme espada con vendas.

Kisame que era como se llamaba ese hombre tenia aspecto de tiburón sonrió enseñando todos los dientes y haciéndole una pregunta al Uchiha.

- Sasuke ¿ sabes si tu hermano esta en la casa? nos a llamado quiere hablar con nosotros

- y a mi que coño me cuentas.

- estoy aqui, podeis pasar dentro - La voz de Itachi desde las escaleras invito a que los hombres entraran en la mansión, los akatsuki pasaron dentro, para ver a su jefe que estaba apoyado en la barandilla de la escalera y que le hacia una señal a Kisame para que este subiera a su despacho entre tanto los demás miembros se quedaron en la planta de abajo esperando.

El hombre cerro la puerta tras estar en el despacho de Itachi, este se encontraba sentado frente su escritorio estaba con el rosto delante de sus manos mientras miraba a Kisame fijamente a los ojos -puedes sentarte - dijo el moreno haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento frente a el, Kisame negó con la cabeza - prefiero quedarme de pie - dijo el mientras miraba toda la sala decorada con piezas de arte y figuras de gran valor - como quieras - respondió el Uchiha tras esto saco una foto de su cajón y se la dejo encima de la mesa al hombre pez que este fue hasta allí y la cogió entre sus manos mirando al hombre de la fotografiá.

- Hiashi Hyuga le haréis una visita esta tarde en su casa, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer si no tiene el dinero

Kisame asintió con la cabeza a modo de que había aceptado el encargo tras esto se fue del despacho de Itachi, bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a sus compañeros - preparaos esta noche tenemos trabajo- todos sonrieron, Sasuke al oír eso solo arqueo una ceja - probablemente otro estúpido recibirá una bala en la cabeza - tras esto se llebo una tostada con mermelada a la boca mientras le pegaba un mordisco voraz.

Lega la tarde...

Hinata junto con su madre y su hermana pequeña llegaron de comprar, estaban subidas las tres en el coche, Yuriko la madre se extraño al ver las cortinas de la mansión echadas y un coche todoterreno aparcado dentro, Yuriko le dijo a sus hijas que se quedaran en el auto. la mujer preocupada entro dentro de la mansión pero pasaron los minutos y Yuriko no regresaba ademas dentro de la casa se habían escuchado forcejeos y gritos.

Las dos niñas esperaban en el coche ya llevaban un buen rato, Hanabi estaba ya harta de esperar decidió ir en busca de su madre, mientras que Hinata se encontraba marcando el numero de la policía, solo le quedaba darle al botón de llamada, pero vio a su hermana menor salir corriendo del auto dirigiéndose a la casa, a la joven se le cayo el móvil de las manos yendo detrás de Hanabi.

Las dos niñas abrieron las puertas de la mansion y los que vieron la dejaron sin respiración

- ¿ que esta pa-asando aqui?

Continuara...

Hola espero que os haya gustado este cap creo que al final os e dejado con algo de intriga, bueno entonces os agradecería que me dejarías algunos mensajes o me dierais vuestra opiñion del fanfic, nos vemos en el próximo cap un besito xao ah y lo siento ya se que es muy corto.


	3. Otra forma de pago

Hola cuanto tiempo si subir lo siento pero e estado muy ocupada ademas la ispiracion no me venia y tenia muy pocas ganas de escribir antes que nada tengo que decir que como se acerca el tiempo de colegio, no podre escribir muy a menudo, espero que me compredais , pero aun asi cuando tenga tiempo escribiré y pondré los cap lo mas deprisa que pueda. Gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes y opiniones del fanfic ademas de darme consejos y demá tengo faltas de ortografía lo siento mucho espero que eso no le disguste demasiado creo que este cap es bastante largo a ver que tal os parece XD.

Advertencias : puede contener lemon ( sexo explicito en palabras) lenguaje vulgar, momentos de violencia, muerte de personajes así como torturas

Disclaimer : los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto

Edad : + 18

parejas : SasuHina, Itahina y NaruSaku

Quiero agradecer a los lectores que se an animado con este fic gracias a Negumi Uchiha , Dark-butterfly-19 , kierinahana , josyuchiha , yuemai y sumebe

¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR !

**CLAN DE SANGRE**

**Capitulo 3**

**" Otra forma de pago "**

Las dos Kyuga estaban delante de la puerta observando todo lo que estaba sucediendo ante ellas con esos ojos de color blanquecino que solo su familia poseía, Hanabi vio a su madre que estaba siendo violada por uno de esos hombres se trataba de uno con el pelo de color Gris, la pequeña Hyuga corrió hacia Yuriko cuando cae al suelo desmayada por un golpe recibido en la cabeza por un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, este tenia un mechón de pelo que le cubría el rostro. Deidara miro a la chica mayor de cabello azulado para después sonreír de manera lasciva. Hinata retrocedió hacia atrás al ver como el chico de cabello rubio se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella.

Una voz desde el sofá hizo que el rubio y el otro hombre que estaba intentado abusar de Yuriko se detuvieran en el acto, Deidara volvió a su lugar mientras suspiraba aburrido y Hindan se aparto de encima de la mujer poniéndose al lado de su compañero Kakuzu.

Hinata se fijo como un hombre de estatura enorme se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella - ¿ as preguntado antes que esta pasando, no es así niña ?- le pregunto aquel hombre, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras que miraba a los ojos de ese tipo no dejando ni en un momento de temblar, Kisame sonrió.

- resulta que tu padre nos debe dinero, desde hace mas de un mes, hemos sido mas que paciente pero resulta que mi jefe ya estaba harto de esperar así que me a enviado a haceros una visita.

Hinata traga saliva después observa a su padre que se encontraba con el rostro agachado, al escuchar eso Yuriko Hyuga abre los ojos de par en par, aprieta los puños con fuerza - ¡ otra vez ! - mira con pena a su esposo - ¿ as vuelto a caer en el juego ? - dice Yuriko con demasiada tristeza en sus palabras - ¿ cuanto le tienes que devolver Hiashi ? - Ante la pregunta que había formulado la esposa de Hiashi, Kisame se rió de manera escandalosa y después respondió el mismo a la mujer.

- Señora Hyuga, me temo que es demasiado para pagarlo ya que dudo mucho que tengáis esa cantidad tan elevada ni siquiera en el banco ¡ eso explica el porque no habéis podido devolver el préstamo que os hemos abonado !, ¿ me equivoco señor Hiashi ?

- si me pudierais dar mas de tiempo ¡ por favor ! conseguiría el dinero en un par de semanas

- te hemos dado mas que suficiente , mi jefe a sido mas que compresivo contigo, una pena que tenga que mataros a todos pero en fin... asi son los negocios, por lo menos los míos

Kisame saca una pistola de su americana y apunta a la cabeza de la mujer de Hiashi, Yuriko chilla al ver el arma, Hinata abre los ojos de par en par notando como su corazón latía rápido en su pecho - ESPERA - Grita la joven de cabello azulado hacia el hombre de cara de pez con lagrimas en los ojos, esta se pone delante de Kisame arrodillandose enfrente de el implorando para que perdonara la vida de sus seres queridos.

- por favor no acabe co sus vi-vidas, yo tra-trabajare para ustedes hasta que la deuda de mi padre sea pagada, pero... por favor no los mate

Kisame se sujeto el mentón con la barbilla pensado en lo que le había propuesto la joven de cabellos azulados, cuando de pronto se arrodilla y apunta hacia la cabeza de la muchacha con el arma de fuego que sostenía en su mano. Hinata traga saliva al notar el metal rozándole el pelo, cierra los ojos con fuerza, se encontraba temblando ante la situación pero si no hacia nada por su familia ellos acabarían con una bala en el cerebro al igual que ella.

- ¡ QUE NARICES PIENSAS TANTO KISAME ! EL JEFE TE A DICHO QUE SI NO TIENEN EL DINERO HAGAS LO DE SIEMPRE... ENTONCES A QUE ESPERAS

- ¡ sera mejor que cierres tu asquerosa boca Deidara ! levantate chica

Hinata se pone de pie dando fuerte temblores viendo la cara de piscopata que tenia Kisame, cierra los ojos al observar el arma delante de su cara, Yuriko chilla al ver como aquel tipo estaba apuntado a su hija al rostro, Hinata cierra los ojos con fuerza - ¡ PAM ! - se escucha el sonido de un disparo, La joven ante el miedo cae de culo al suelo, mientras observa como la bala había hecho un agujero en la pared justo detrás de ella. después observa como el hombre de piel azul le ofrece la mano para que ella se le estrechara - esta bien acepto pequeña - Kisame coge de la mano a la chica y la levanta del suelo si ningún esfuerzo.

el hombre pez dirige una mirada hacia atrás para ver el rostro de Hiashi que estaba completamente blanco por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y el destino que le había hecho escoger a su hija por salvarle el cuello a todos - sabes Hiashi tienes una hija muy valiente - tras decir esto el hombre pez coge de la muñeca a la muchacha y la arrastra fuera de la mansión subiéndola al coche con los demás Akatsuki que le había acompañado para este trabajo.

En el todoterreno Kisame se encontraba al volante y HInata a su lado, los asientos de atrás estaban ocupados por Deidara,sasori hinda y kakuzu, Hinata dirige una mirada hacia atrás viendo como su casa se alejaba mas y mas hasta perdería de vista, aprieta los puños con fuerza sobre su falda mientras que las lagrimas descendía por sus mejillas, al notar aquel liquido bajar por sus pómulos se las limpio rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior por el terror de la situación que estaba viviendo en estos momentos y también por lo que había ocurrido hace un momento en su casa.

- tu nombre

Dice Kisame con la voz ronca no dejando de mirar la carretera oscura por la que ahora estaba conduciendo...

- Hi-Hinata

- Querida Hinata as sido muy valiente aceptando trabajar para nosotros lo mas probablemente es que te toque trabajar en un club de alterne o de puta . Asi que sera mejor que te prepares mentalmente para lo que te viene encima, pequeña porque me temo que estarás mucho tiempo trabajando para nosotros

Hinata abre los ojos de par en par, al escuchar todo lo que le estaba diciendo aquel hombre...

- ¿ as tenido sexo con alguien ?

Kisame sonrió al ver como los pómulos de la chica se sonrojaba y ella lo que hacia era agachar la cabeza mirando el suelo del auto sin decir nada...

- no hace falta que me contestes , por tu silencio veo que todavía eres virgen, bien en ese caso supongo que darán buen dinero por ti, aunque quien te compre sea un asqueroso viejo si paga por ti tendrás que montártelo con el y hacer todo lo que te ordene como si te dice que se la comas.

Hinata se lleva la mano a la boca notando como unas nauseas le invadía el estomago, se encontraba completamente pálida al verse en una situación como esa, siendo utilizada como un objeto sexual, manoseada por un monto de hombres.

Cerro los ojos fuertemente y a continuación suspiro para ver si aquella imagen desaparecía de su cabeza.

La muchacha bajo del auto con las piernas temblando, un sudor frió descendía por su frente, observo una enorme mansión delante de sus ojos, todos los hombres se bajaron del vehículo y caminaron hacia la puerta de la entrada, Hinata en cambio seguía mirando aquella casa de ensueño, el jardín en el que ella estaba ahora era hermoso, varios arboles adornaban el lugar, flores de varios sitios dejaban en el aire una fragancia muy agradable , innumerables estatuas se hallaban esparcidas por el lugar a cada cual mas hermosa que la anterior. Hinata seguía parada en el sitio admirando todo aquello cuando la voz de Kisame la hizo sobresaltarse.

- se puedes saber que haces ahí ven para acá

Hinata corrió hasta donde estaba el hombre pez con los demás, Este llamo al timbre, al cabo de unos segundos una doncella le abrila las puertas, cuando todos estaban dentro la criada hizo una reverencia para después alejarse de allí y entrar en la cocina.

- Acompañame Hyuga

Dice Kisame y ambos suben unas gran escaleras, Hinata se queda mirando todo lo que había por su alrededor pero aun así ella no dejaba de temblar, el hombre de ojos amarillos le hizo una señal para que se sentara en un sillón. - voy a hablar con mi jefe, quedate aquí - Hinata asintió apretando los puños con fuerza sobre sus rodillas mientras dirigía una mirada hacia una habitación que había al fondo del pasillo.

A los oídos de la chica llegaban como una especie de gemidos, Hinata se sonrojo al ver la silueta de dos personas a través de la puerta de cristal, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al observar como una chica con el cabello rubio y ojos turquesa salia de aquella habitación con una camisón azul trasparente que dejaba ver todo su anatomía femenina, los pechos de la joven daban pequeños botes a cada paso que daba, La rubia paso de largo no haciendo caso a Hinata que se hallaba sentada en el sillón del pasillo mirando el suelo con el rostro muerto de vergüenza.

La Hyuga oye de nuevo la puerta de la sala del fondo abrirse, esta vez salia un chico de cabello negros, piel pálida con unos ojos de color onix, encima aquel joven iban sin camiseta eso hizo que la chica se quedara en estado de sock. bajo la cabeza hacia el suelo cuando las pupilas de el se encontraron con las suyas, El muchacho se paro en medio del pasillo tanteándose los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba y cogiendo un paquete de tabaco a continuación se llevo un cigarro a la boca, saco la cajetilla mirando por todos los bolsillos no encontrando el mechero por ninguno de ellos, - mierda - dijo el chico cabreado.

El muchacho pasa por delante de HInata ante eso ella dirige una mirada hacia el otro lado del pasillo,el moreno sonríe , parándose delante de la joven admirando todo su cuerpo, arqueo una ceja al comprobar la ropa tan horrible que llevaba, se trataba de una falda que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas de color azul oscuro aparte e eso la prenda de arriba se trataba de una sudadera holgada de color violeta - menos sexy imposible - piensa el chico a continuación se dedica a hablar con la joven con tono de superioridad y arrogancia en sus palabras.

- ¿ eres nueva verdad ? espero que por tu bien no la cagues con los clientes ellos tienes que estar contentos y tu también lo estarás, si ellos tienes alguna queja de tu servicio tu seras el que pague por eso

- yo..

- en tal caso sera mejor que te prepares dado que te llamaran pronto y te ficharan para un local en concreto, puede tocarte de striper, incluso tener sexo en directo o irse a una habitación con algún cliente.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, presa del pánico corrió hacia abajo por las escaleras, estaba tan muerta de miedo que casi se cae rodando hacia abajo - NO VAS A PODER IRTE , LA VALLA ESTA CERRADA Y RODEADA POR UN SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD ELECTRICO - chilla el joven apoyado en la barandilla, cuando abre los ojos de par en par al ver como la morena corria hacia afuera, no haciendo caso a sus palabras de advertencia sobre el sistema de seguridad que tenian en la mansion.

- SERA IDIOTA

El moreno corre detras de ella, mientras que la muchacha le grita que no se acercara...

itachi estaba sentado en su sillon delante de su escritorio, Kisame lo tenia justo emfrente el hombre pez le estaba explicando todo lo que habia ocurrido en la casa de los Hyugas, el moreno cerro los ojos para despues abrirlos, aquellas orbes negras habia adquirido un color rojo como el de la sangre, Kisame retrocedio hacia atras sabiendo que cuando su jefe tenia esa mirada era que estaba emfadado. cuando un Uchiha se cabreaba se le ponian los ojos de este color devido a una anomalia.

- no traes el dinero y encima lo dejas con vida - Itachi se levanto de golpe de su asiento, haciendo que el sillon cayera hacia el suelo con un sonido seco, dirigio aquella mirada hacia su subordinado.

- Señor Itachi, el caso es que su hija mayor a decido trabajar para nosotros hasta que la deduda de su padre sea pagada

- no me hace falta otra puta mas Kisame tengo mas que suficientes.

- pero mi señor ella todavia es virgen asi que supongo que los clientes pagaran mas por ella.

- no lo suficiente para pagar ni siquiera la mitad de lo que nos debe Hiashi ¿ asi que ahora que vas a hacer ? sufriras un castigo por tu incompetencia

El hombre pez se puso frio cuando unos gritos provenientes del jardin captaron la atecion de su jefe y la de el, Itachi se acerco a la ventana viendo a su hermano que sostenia a una joven por el brazo con dureza - SE PUEDES SABER QUE NARICES HACES AHORA SASUKE - grita el mayor de los uchihas a su hermano pequeño, que este le contesta a su pregunta - esta nueva la muy estupida queria saltar por la valla - Itachi dirigio una mirada de ira hacia Kisame.

- supongo que esa nueva... es la hija de Hiashi ¿ no es asi ? encima de no matarles me traes a una inbecil que lo unico que hace es lmontar un escandalo en mi propiedad. Ya sabes cual va a ser tu castigo

Kisame suspiro puso la mano encima del escritotio de Itachi mientras que este sacaba un daga de un cajon, cuando la voz de la muchacha llego a los oidos de Itachi este dejo el cuchillo encima de la mesa, asomandose de nuevo por la ventana, lo que vio hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, - puedes irte Kisame, pero antes traeme a la hija de Hiashi - el hombre pez asintio no sabia porque su jefe habia cambiado de idea tan pronto pero por suerte para el se habia librado de que le cortara el pulgar de la mano derecha.

Itachi seguia observando a la joven cuando dijo lo siguiente...

- por fin vas a ser mia

CONTINUARA...

¿ Os a gustado ? entonces ya sabeis acepto sujerencias,comentarios criticas construtivas vamos toda clase de mensajes de opiñiones y esas cosas ¡ GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LEER ESTE FAN FIC ! un besito de hinata-angel-caido


	4. El cuervo

Un millón de gracias por haber comentado el cap. anterior me hacen muy feliz ver como me dejáis tantos mensajes, me apoyáis para que siga con esta historia y que no la deje tirada, en verdad me siento muy bien al ver vuestros comentarios de apoyo o de ayuda. Lo siento por no subir antes pero tenía que estudiar para dos exámenes.

**Agradecimiento a los lectores** : Negumi Uchiha, dark-butterfly-19, yuemai, BubbleGumer, anna 04, mizca, hinatauchiha82 sumebe, okashira janet y VaneUchiha.

**Advertencias :** puede contener lemon ( sexo explicito en palabras) lenguaje vulgar, momentos de violencia, muerte de personajes así como torturas

**Disclaimer **: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto

**Edad :** + 18

**parejas **: SasuHina, Itahina y NaruSaku

**Nota: Capitulo 4 contiene lemon y palabras mal sonantes O_O ¡Quedáis avisados! En este cap se da tema de violación si alguien se siente ofendido le pido disculpas.**

**CLAN DE SANGRE**

**Capitulo 4**

"**El cuervo "**

— Muchacha estúpida

Le dice enfadado Kisame a Hinata, cogiéndola bruscamente del brazo con sus enormes manos mientras la arrastraba escaleras arriba, un gemido de dolor escapa de los labios de la joven, ella mira hacia atrás para ver al chico moreno de antes , este solo se limitaba a observarla sin ningún tipo de emoción, Se vio reflejada en aquellas orbes negras, aquella mirada no mostraban sentimiento alguno.

La Hyuuga dirigió el rostro hacia delante para encontrarse frente a la puerta en la que antes había entrado el hombre pez, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al saber que el propio líder de clan de sangre, quería verla, le costaba respirar escuchando como su corazón latía en su pecho con mucha velocidad. Kisame llamo a la puerta, para después empujar a Hinata dentro de la habitación mientras el se iba hacia la planta de abajo.

Los ojos blancos de la chica miraban hacia delante notando como un sudor frio le recorría todo el cuerpo, la sala estaba alumbrada nada mas que por una lámpara pequeña que se hallaba encima de un escritorio de madera, Hinata creía que estaba sola dado que no veía a nadie , pero pronto cambio de idea al escuchar una voz masculina desde la oscuridad de una de las esquinas de aquel despacho — puedes sentarte — Dijo el una sombra oscura que se encontraba sentada en un sillón tenia unos ojos rojos como la sangre, Hinata se sentó en la silla, notando como sus piernas temblaban del miedo , aquel desconocido no dejaba de obsérvala, deteniéndose en todo su cuerpo como si se tratara de un raro o bello espécimen analizándola de arriba a abajo.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como aquella sombra se levanta del sillón acercándose mas y mas a ella, dejándose a conocer, La Hyuuga se queda pálida al ver al mismo hombre que hace un par de días le había sonreído en el bus.

Aquel hombre de ojos rojos se puso detrás de ella, cogiéndole un mechón de cabello y poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja, ante ese gesto Hinata se sobresalta, observando como el líder se posicionaba enfrente mirándola al rostro para después preguntarle su nombre.

— Yo soy Itachi Uchiha y como puedes ver soy el líder de esta organización y tú... ¿me podrías decir como te llamas querida?

— Hi-Hinata Hyuuga

— Que adorable tartamudeo ¿que ocurre pequeña? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

Itachi acerco su mano a la mejilla de la joven acariciándola suavemente mientras que ella se quedaba completamente rígida y fría.

— Así que... as decidido trabajar para mí para pagar la deuda de tu padre.

— Hare lo que sea necesario por sal-salvar a mi familia aunque para eso tenga que per-perder mi inocencia ¡hare cualquier cosa!

— ¿Vaya con que harías cualquier cosa? muy bien entonces...quiero que te quites la ropa.

Hinata abrió los ojos de tal manera que parecían que se le iban a salir del rostro, de la chica adquirió un tono de piel blanco, parecía como si estuviera muerta, Se llevo la mano al pecho mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, observaba al líder Itachi Uchiha sentarse en el sillón que había delante de su escritorio, el moreno mostraba en su semblante una sonrisa cínica.

— Pe-pero

— ¡ HE DICHO QUE TE DESNUDES !

Grita el Uchiha a la joven, ella Con las manos temblorosas se fue bajando la cremallera de su sudadera, notando como aquellos ojos no dejaban de observarla, varias lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, la prenda cayo al suelo después siguió quitándose la camisa blanca y a continuación la falda, La muchacha solamente se encontraba con su ropa interior, Itachi se levanto del sillón acercándose a la joven, poniéndose enfrente de ella admirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, observando aquellos prominentes pechos, bajando por su plano vientre, llegando hasta su sexo deteniéndose en sus largas y esbeltas piernas, para luego volver a subir a su rostro,

— En verdad algunos hombres llegarían a matar por tener la oportunidad de poseerte, pero yo seré el primero, quiero sentir como tu coño húmedo y caliente estruja mi polla, ardo en deseo de hacerte mía esta noche. Querida Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en el salón estaba revisando las cuentas de los locales, tenia en su mano algunas fichas de las chicas que trabajaban en el club " Celeste " hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que los beneficios seguían igual y que no subían, cuando noto como si alguien se apoyara en el sofá, la chica de cabello rosado miro hacia atrás para encontrarse a una joven de pelo rubio recogido en una coleta alta, esta tenia una sonrisa en su cara

— ¿Que haces Sakura?

— ¿no lo ves Ino ?tengo que ocupar de todo el papeleo y las gestiones de las chicas, así como de los beneficios de los clubs.

— ¿Pero eso... no se encargaba Thunade?

— Ya no ¿acaso ya no lo recuerdas boba? Thunade la asignaron para que se hiciera cargo del local " perla " ese es el en donde mas dinero ganamos, Así que Itachi la mando allí.

Siempre Thunade a sido la que mejor para ese trabajo.

Llega la noche…

Hinata se encontraba en una gran habitación muy lujosa, estaba sentada encima de una cama llevaba puesto un kimono sencillo de color purpura que resaltaba sus curvas y su pecho voluptuoso.

Se encontraba con las manos temblando mientras varias lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, esa noche, perdería su virginidad con ese hombre y después los días siguientes acabaría trabajando en un burdel.

La chica se sobresalto al escuchar como abrían la puerta, miro hacia ese lugar para ver a Itachi Uchiha este llevaba puesto también un kimono pero de color rojo, tenia en su semblante un sonrisa, cerro la puerta corrediza tras entrar en el cuarto — espero que estés lista— ella abre los ojos, se le hace un nudo en la garganta al ver como aquel hombre se acercaba, Hinata se levanto de la cama con un sobresalto, dispuesta a huir de aquella situación, pero Itachi la cogió de la muñeca, la chica levanto el rostro mirando a los ojos de ese hombre, decía esto mientras tartamudeaba

—Yo..no pu-puedo ha-hacer — ante estas palabras el Uchiha solo arqueo una ceja — Eso no me importa — Dice aquel hombre, tras esto la empuja encima de la cama, poniéndose sobre la chica — como te he comentado, quiero hacerte mía, — Hinata abre los ojos asustada presa del miedo, le pega una bofetada al moreno ,queriendo quitárselo de encima, Itachi agarro fuertemente las muñecas de la Hyuuga por encima de su cabeza haciendo que esta pegara un gemido de dolor — COMO TE ATREVES, AHORA TE ENSEÑARE A RESPETARME—Hinata nota como las manos fuertes de Itachi destrozaban el kimono, la joven grita al notar como Uchiha le quitaba también las bragas y con una de sus rodillas le abría sus piernas, el moreno se quito los pantalones y calzoncillos, rozando su sexo con el de ella, se relamió los labios al sentir su pene contra la vagina de ella ,se adentro dentro de la cavidad de la chica, rompiendo aquella frágil barrera, Hinata grito de dolor al sentir eso tan grande dentó de su cuerpo, ella negaba con la cabeza para que el moreno se detuviera, pero el seguían adentrándose en ella, profanándola mancillándola hasta que sintió algo caliente y viscoso dentro de su vagina.

Itachi la suelta de su agarre mientras que la abraza y la lleva hacia su pecho—Si hubieras sido mas amable no tendría que haber llegado a hacer todo esto— la Hyuuga no dice nada se encontraba con la mirada perdida mirando hacia el techo, Aquella noche jamás desaparecería de su mente.

Continuara….

Notas de la autora

Perdón por la tardanza, ya veis lo malvado que es Itachi "cuando un Uchiha quiere algo lo coge sin rodeos "

E de confesaros que llevo un par de días muy mal con la inspiración espero que sea pasajero y cuando vea vuestros mensajes cambie todo. Lo siento pero aquí Sasuke no sale mucho en fin gracias de antemano por vuestros mensajes y comentarios

XAO un besito y nos vemos en el próximo cap de clan de sangre


	5. Venganza

Advertencias: puede contener lemon (sexo explicito en palabras) lenguaje vulgar, momentos de violencia, muerte de personajes así como torturas

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto

Edad: + 18

Parejas: Sasuhina, Itahina y Narusaku

Clan de sangre

Capitulo 5

" Venganza "

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía un dolor en su parte baja, eso hizo que los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegara a su cabeza con mucha claridad, sintió una respiración darle en la nuca haciendo que toda su piel se le erizada, se dio un poco la vuelta , solo para observar al hombre que le había quitado su inocencia, para ver a esa horrible persona que la había despojado de todo y la había mancillado

¿Cómo podía dormir tan tranquilo? ¿Acaso no tenía conciencia? Se preguntaba la Hyuuga, mordiéndose el labio de la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, al ver como Itachi Uchiha estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente a su lado, se levanto de la cama cogiendo las sabanas que se encontraba esparcidas por la cama, enrollándoselas por el cuerpo, sin hacer el menor ruido abrió la puerta corrediza, asomándose por los pasillos y no viendo a ninguna persona, algo en el suelo capto su atención, se traba de dos kimonos uno era de color negro y el otro granate, la joven iba a coger las prendas cuando una mano más grande que la suya se adelanto, eso hizo que se sobresaltara haciéndola caer al suelo de madera. — vas a estar ahí todo el rato sin moverte — Decía Itachi mientras se ponía el Kimono delante de la joven sin ningún tipo de pudor. Hinata dirigió sus rostro hacia el suelo mientras las mejillas se le ponían coloradas, Itachi al ver eso sonrió, — ¿qué ocurre? acaso estas paralizada que ni puedes vestirte, en ese caso yo podría ponerte el kimono — La chica niega con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que pudo, — Ne-necesito ir…— no le hizo falta decir nada mas Itachi le dijo donde estaba el baño común. — Sigue todo el pasillo recto, después a mano derecha —.

Hinata salió del baño vestida ya con el kimono, caminaba por los pasillos viendo a varias mujeres que llevaban prendas del mismo estilo que las de ella, le llamo la atención la cantidad de obras de arte, cuadros y objetos de gran valor que se encontraban adornado esa mansión que no se dio cuenta por donde iba cuando PAM choca con alguien cayendo esta y la persona con la que se había golpeado al suelo —Hay que daño — se quejaba la chica de cabellera azulada cuando escucho un insulto provenir de la otra persona, dirigió sus ojos blanquecinos hacia arriba, para encontrarse a una joven de cabello rosado y ojos verdes que la miraba con el ceño fruncido — ten más cuidado estúpida —. Decía aquella joven para mirar con cara de asco a Hinata y dirigirse hacia una de las habitaciones.

Hinata se levanto del suelo caminado sin rumbo, observando a algunas chicas pasear por allí o simplemente estar con algunos hombres mientras estos le manoseaban los pechos o el trasero, Hinata frunció el ceño alejándose de allí no queriendo ver aquello sencillamente eso le asqueaba bastante, todavía no podía imaginarse actuando de esa manera, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro dejándose hacer "cualquier cosa " negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba de pensar en aquello, estaba tan absorta en esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba, parece ser que se había perdido, ahora se encontraba en un largo pasillo, observo unas escaleras que bajaba a lo que parecía ser un sótano Hinata ladeo la cabeza, curiosa decidió bajar.

….

Sakura se encontraba tumbada encima de su cama, suspiro molesta — ¿porque eres tan cruel conmigo, Sasuke? —. Tirando la almohada contra la pared, cuando escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta del cuarto— Sakura ¿estás ahí? — Decía una voz que ella conocía bastante bien— Lárgate Naruto ¡ahora no quiero ver a nadie! y muchos menos a ti —.

Ante esa respuesta Uzumaki frunció el ceño al otro lado de la puerta — muy bien si no me abres me quedare aquí afuera hasta que salgas de tu habitación — la chica de cabello rosado suspira, sabiendo lo persistente que era Naruto, cuando se proponía algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo — Esta bien puedes pasar — exclama Sakura abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar al rubio, que este como siempre mostraba su típica sonrisa.

— ¿y bien? ¿ a qué has venido ?

— Solo a visitarte y a estar junto a ti , como ya nunca te veo pareces como, si me estuvieras esquivando

Naruto dirige una mirada acusadora a la pelirosa, Sakura hace un mohín de desagrado. Después camina hacia la pequeña nevera de la esquina y coge dos cervezas — No te estoy esquivando, solo…— Naruto arquea una ceja y coge la botella de cristal que le a lazando Sakura al vuelo, la chica de cabello rosado se sienta al lado de su amigo y prosigue con lo que iba a decir — solo que he estado muy ocupada con el papeleo de las chicas, por si no lo sabes han entrado algunas nuevas — Termina de decir esto Sakura para beber un poco de cerveza — ¿ entonces ah sido por eso ? — pregunta el rubio echando un trago a la botella— Menuda mierda para esas chicas, tener que haces esas cosas para poder comer o para pagar una deuda — Uzumaki pega un puñetazo en el suelo observando a su amiga de cabello rosado que esta se encoge de hombros tirándose sobre la alfombra en la que estaban los dos sentados — La verdad es una putada, pero al final te acostumbras lo sé por experiencia —.

Sakura frunce el ceño recordando años atrás, escuchando de nuevo al rubio hablar— No todas son tan fuertes como tu Sakura ¿ o te olvidas de Key ? ella se suicido cortándose las venas porque ya estaba harta de vivir ese infierno — Naruto aprieta los puños con fuerza mientras deja la botella al lado de Sakura, levantándose del suelo y caminado hacia la ventana mirando el paisaje.

Sakura suspira observando a su amigo rubito — Si, Key se suicido, pero esos son sus métodos, su trabajo es todo eso, prostitución, drogas, armas yo doy las gracias de que Sasuke me sacara de allí en verdad nadie sabe lo que es eso, solo aquellas personas que lo experimentan pero como Thunade me dijo en su día, "esto te ayudara a ser más fuerte " y así ha sido—.

— ¡Pero si yo pudiera hacer algo por esas chicas!

— No hay nada que tú puedas hacer ¿o acaso estas pensando en enfrentarte a Itachi? Vas a ir a su despacho y antes de que puedas sacar el arma del bolsillo, estarás muerto por un disparo en la cabeza a manos de uno de sus hombres ¿Además no te acuerdas lo que prometimos al cobijarnos aquí?

— Si ya lo sé, no nos meteríamos en los asuntos del líder, nosotros somos parte de esta familia y como tal nuestro deber es acatar órdenes y proteger a nuestros superiores.

— Entonces si ya lo sabes ¿deberías dejarte de hacerte el héroe? Simple preocupándose por los demás en vez de tu persona, tendrías que parecerte un poco a..

— A Sasuke

Naruto sonríe amargamente mientras camina hacia el lado de su compañera de ojos verdes — en verdad quieres que me porte como él, un tío que no le da importancia a la vida humana que solo se preocupa de sí mismo y de nadie mas — Sakura agacha la cabeza y con los ojos llenos de tristeza responde al Uzumaki — Él antes no era así y lo sabes Naruto, quizá haya algún modo de que vuelva a ser como el de años atrás — Naruto niega con la cabeza decepcionado — Lo he intentado millones de veces pero para el solo existe LA VENGAZA ¡ esa es su razón de vivir —.La pelirosa se levanta llevándose la mano al pecho — estoy preocupada, somos sus amigos, nosotros tendríamos que estar a su lado, Naruto, hay que hacer algo para que Sasuke olvide esa maldito ajuste de cuentas.


End file.
